


Bottom of the Heart

by ChappytheBunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it’s just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChappytheBunny/pseuds/ChappytheBunny
Summary: He would ask him about the “heart” later. Or maybe not ever. For now, he would sit at the table and eat breakfast with the man who wrote him a note—a simple, yet cognitively complex note—on the morning after the night that they had said each other’s names.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Bottom of the Heart

It was the morning after the first night they’d made love.

At least, Mika was pretty sure they’d made love. To be utterly transparent, this hadn’t been their first time having sex. No, they’d had sex a good handful of times before last night. But last night...last night had been the first time either of them had called out each other’s names. Not “Kagehira” or “Oshi-san,” but Mika and Shu.

The censor of the sheets masked the hot and heavy positions they were playing in. Everything about the night had been purely experimental: an exploration of ecstatic fantasies. Erotic.

“S-shu...!”

“—ka!”

...Ka? Was he laughing? Mika had never heard Shu laugh during sex before. 

But he wasn’t laughing—Mika was sure of this. Because in that moment, when time and space didn’t seem to fit quite right, and all he wanted to do was breathe, Shu spoke again. Softly. Breathlessly. 

And this time, Mika heard him.

“Mika...”

-

Madamoiselle was sitting on the kitchen table by her lonesome, the morning sunlight gently caressing her sugar-blonde curls.

“Madonee?” Mika question, as he approached the antique doll. “What’cha doin’ here all by yerself?” 

When there was no longer a great distance between them, Mika lifted a hesitant hand toward her, flicking a finger around one of her curls once he had gained enough confidence to do so. This was odd. Shu rarely left Madamoiselle by herself like this. And where was Shu? Call him a hopeless romantic, but Mika had been somewhat hopeful that the two of them would have awoken within each other’s arms, basking in the warmth that their bare bodies both held.

Before he could get too lost in his own thoughts, Mika noticed a slight ruffle in the hem of Madamoiselle’s dress. As his hand—the hand that had previously been toying with Madamoiselle’s hair—went to fix the imperfection, he noticed that the sharp corner of a piece of note paper was sticking out beneath the hem of her dress, hardly visible.

“A note from Oshi-san?” He wondered. Mika was speaking to himself now. Aloud.

He plucked the piece of paper out from underneath Madamoiselle’s bum and scanned its message with ease—that is, until his eyes reached the bottom of the note.

His heart was suddenly beating as fast as it had been the night prior, and Mika quickly went about tucking Shu’s note back underneath Madamoiselle—this time beneath her porcelain legs.  
The note in itself had been bleak, and it’s message had been just as bland. But when Mika’s eyes had swept to the bottom of that paper, the brooms of his vision had come to a sudden halt.

Shu had signed his name. 

He hadn’t authored that note as “Itsuki,” or “Itsuki Shu,” or even as “Oshi-san” as his previous compositions had been marked. This note was signed from “Shu.” Just “Shu.” “Shu” period. There was a period after his name, and for the breath of a moment—a moment that stole his breath Quite frankly—Mika had to wonder if Shu had been planning on drawing a heart.

Mika had watched Shu draw a heart once before, but only once. Despite it being well over a year since he had witnessed this revolution occur, the memory of it happening was still quite fresh.

Nazuna had been the one to ask him to draw a heart. He’d claimed that Shu had been so gifted in sewing and costume-making that he must have been a good artist as well. Shu had claimed that he didn’t quite understand Nazuna’s correlation, but he did not deny it, either. He was curious to know why he had brought up the topic in the first place.

After explaining that his new unit, Rab*ts, would be in charge of hosting a school-wide event for Valetine’s Day, Nazuna shamefully admitted to being bad at drawing hearts. He’d figured that if hosting a Valentine’s event was in his future, he’d ought to know how to draw some hearts. That was why he came to Shu for advice. Quite bold of him, actually.

Despite the presence of lingering tensions over Nazuna’s disbandment from Valkyrie, it was with a scoff of a smile that Shu picked up one of the nearby pencils that he typically used for tracing fabric patterns. Placing the tip of it onto the pinkish paper that Nazuna had presented him with, he started at the bottom—the bottom of the heart. 

In that moment, Mika had been dumbfounded, bewildered. He had never seen someone draw a heart by starting at the bottom. It was so unique! From his experience of drawing hearts, or just from watching other people draw hearts, the typical way of starting was from the top. He would start from the top, create the curve of an arch, bring his pencil down to the point, and then repeat on the other side. A mirrored reflection. Two halves of a whole.

Shu didn’t do any of that. He didn’t even lift his pencil. 

In one, circular swoop of his wrist, Shu started at the bottom point and cast his pencil outward and around the top of the heart; he didn’t hesitate in the slightest as he slightly curved his pencil once more, crafting the second arch—the second entity of the heart—before bringing his pencil back down to the point.

As Nazuna praised him endlessly for the beauty of his work, Mika just stood there. Confused. Amazed.

Although he’d dismissed Nazuna’s praise, Mika could see a small smile threatening the corner of his lips. However, that threat had been soon evaded the moment Shu took note of Mika’s awestruck expression. 

“Why are you making that expression, Kagehira?” He’d inquired about his face.

Quick to correct his complexion, Mika found himself stammering over his sentences more so than usual. “Ahh, hmm... I dunno. I guess...I guess ‘m just sorta impressed by the way ya draw hearts.”

“‘The way I draw hearts’?” Shu had repeated, not exactly understanding what Mika had meant by that statement.

“Ahh, y’know...” Mika had tried again to explain. “Y’know, most people, when they draw hearts, they sorta start from th’ top. But when ya drew that heart jus’ now...ya started at th’ bottom. I guess ‘m sorta impressed b’cause I’ve never seen that b’fore.”

At first, Shu hadn’t said a word. He’d just continued to stare at Mika inquisitively. However, when he did speak, Mika had been left just as dumbfounded and awestruck as he had been when he’d watched Shu draw Nazuna a heart.

To this day, he will never forget the words that Shu had responded to him with: the words that would not only describe how to draw a heart, but with words that could also successfully draw at a heart. And not just any heart—Mika’s heart.

“When you love someone, you love them dearly, no matter what. You will always start at the bottom and end at the bottom, because this is the person that you will love from the bottom of your heart.”

-

Mika was left wondering if Shu had meant to draw a heart on that note of his. If that little “period” held further meaning. If it had truly meant the beginning of their romantic relationship.

“Kagehira, you best be awake—“ he heard Shu call out from the front door. He was entering their home with a bagged baguette and what Mika could only imagine were croissants. “It is time to have breakfast.”  
He would ask him about the “heart” later. Or maybe not ever. For now, he would sit at the table and eat breakfast with the man who wrote him a note—a simple, yet cognitively complex note—on the morning after the night that they had said each other’s names.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Chappy here! :)
> 
> It’s 3:41am on a Thursday and I have no excuse for being awake right now. This is also an older piece of mine that I’m just uploading now! I suppose it’s MikaShu o’ clock.
> 
> — Chappy


End file.
